


Gym Class

by ain_senpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gym class, Kissing, Makeout Session, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ain_senpai/pseuds/ain_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a nice short one-shot with some Jaeger x Reader in gym class :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Class

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic ever so please excuse me if its not the best. Please tell me if you found any mistakes, thank you. And leave a comment if you'd like! I want to hear your feedback. Enjoy! :)

The clock was ticking. Dammit why does time always go so slow when you need something? Ugh it's annoying. Finally! It was 8:35. Perfect timing. Nobody would notice if she slipped away for a couple minutes. "Hey I'm going to the bathroom!" [Y/N] called to the teacher then quickly left the gym, and went to the gym lobby near the bathrooms. "Hey..." you said, to the green-eyed male leaning against the wall.  
"I thought you wouldn't show up for a while there" Eren chuckled, pushing himself off the wall and walking over.  
"Well sorry, I can't just disappear from class whenever I please like YOU" [Y/N] said in an annoyed voice, getting a bit closer, and wrapping her arms around him. She hugged Eren's torso, sighing contently. [Y/N] looked up at him, and leaned up to brush the hair out of his Caribbean green eyes.

Eren's lips turned upwards a bit and in a swift movement, he picked [Y/N] up, gently pressing her against the wall. [Y/N] bit her lip gently, blushing a bit and looking away. However, Eren held her up with one arm, and he raised his hand, gently taking hold of her chin, and moving it towards him, looking her in the eye. Then he leaned in, kissing [Y/N] softly.

[Y/N]'s heart fluttered as she felt Eren's warm lips press against her own. 'Oh my god he's so hot...' She thought as she wrapped her arms around Eren's neck, kissing back gently. Trying to be a bit bold, she bit Eren's bottom lip gently, tugging on it a bit, letting out a surprising moan from the male. Eren kissed her again, but instead of a chaste kiss, it was one of more desperation and passion. [Y/N] kissed back deeply, gently running her hands through his hair, as she wrapped her legs around Eren's waist, pulling them closer together. Eren pulled back for a second, his lips red and swollen, then leaned down to begin to suck on [Y/N]'s neck. He bit down gently, softly licking the area after. He continued doing this, as shudders began to run through the smaller framed girls body. [Y/N] cupped his face, bringing it back up to her own, and kissed him again passionately. As Eren began to trail his fingers up [Y/N]'s shirt, they heard a sharp whistle from the gym "EVERYONE GO CHANGE!" The gym teacher announced loudly, bringing their little session to an end. 

He put [Y/N] back down on the ground, then leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss "Go change, we'll continue this another time" he winked, smiling. [Y/N] nodded, and smiled slightly, running off to the locker room. 'Wow. Now I can actually look forward to gym next time.' She thought as she entered the locker room.


End file.
